


Out of Commission

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [14]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy's stuck at the garage with a broken leg and Megan keeps her company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Commission

"Out of commission, huh?" Megan asked. Due to a broken foot, Happy had to stay behind at the garage much to her displeasure. Megan had initially come over to meet Sylvester but elected to keep her company when the team left to work on a (boring) tax fraud case.

"I still could have gone. It's just a broken leg," Happy replied bluntly. 

"True, but even geniuses need to take a break. Though you know... We don't have to stay here the whole time. We could go have a girl's day out."

"Beats cabin fever. One condition though."

"What?"

"I drive."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write enough about Happy or Megan and I decided to fix that.  
> You can read version 1.1 of this [here!](http://avpdsylvesterdodd.tumblr.com/post/112638412555/todays-drabble-version-1-1-where-i-come-to-a) After writing it I had the realization that it didn't pass the Bechdel test. It's both heart-breaking to me that I'm not as inclusive of a writer as I'd thought, and inspirational because it shows me how far I've got to go still.


End file.
